


SaiChi Festival

by Nospringonions



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospringonions/pseuds/Nospringonions
Summary: Written for SaiChi Festival 2019 from Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 - Day 1: Overdoing It/ Winter Illness

“Saito? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be on sick leave?” Hijikata called, walking towards his assistant’s cubicle.

“Good morning, Hijikata-san. Please, do not worry about me, I’m fine,” Saito greeted, looking up from his incessant typing on the computer.

“How many rounds of all-nighter have you been pulling?” Hijikata asked, noting the dark rings under his assistant’s bloodshot eyes and his pale complexion.

Staring straight at Hijikata, Saito mentally counted the days he had been staying back at the office, but the numbers just seemed to be merging together in a blur.

“No, don’t answer that,” Hijikata said quickly, “my point is, you have to take proper rest, don’t overwork yourself too much! I don’t ever want to find you fainting in your cubicle again.”

Saito grimaced at that particularly embarrassing memory, and nodded, “I assure you, it won’t happen again. I just wanted to finish some work today. Thank you for your care, Hijikata-san.”

He proceeded to pick up a stack of files from his table and presented them to Hijikata in an orderly manner, “here are the completed operating and financial budgets for next year, and the proposals for profit maximization, and I’ve also compiled the feasibility report for our newest product and vetted the list of available vendors. I’m still doing the year end closing as of now, but rest assured, I’ll submit it to you on time.”

“If only we have ten of you, Saito,” Hijikata shook his head and chuckled at his assistant’s efficiency, “come with me, I have something to discuss with you.”

“Saito, what do you think of this company?” Hijikata asked once they were seated comfortably in his office.

“I’ve been working here for three years, and I am grateful to the company for giving me many opportunities to grow even though I’m inexperienced,” Saito answered readily, looking back at the chance meeting he had with the Chairman when he was still studying and working part time as a convenience store’s cashier.

“Ah yes, I remember that you’re personally hired by the Chairman,” Hijikata smiled, “he made a good choice. I’ve seen you put in tremendous amount of time and effort in your work, Saito. I can’t even remember when was the last time you took annual leave.”

Saito nodded quietly, not really understanding where Hijikata was going with his questions.

“I’m sure that you’re aware of the current business climate and the risks we are facing?” Hijikata continued.

“I believe that you’re referring to the influential Kazama Group. Ever since its new heir assumed his position, he has been aggressively expanding their business. It’s reported that they have successfully bought over Amagiri Ltd, Shiranui Ltd, and even Nagumo Corporation that used to be our biggest rival,” Saito frowned, “it’s been rumored that his next targets are the Yase Group and our very own Yukimura Corporation.”

Hijikata exhaled heavily, “the rumor is true. In fact, he had met with Chairman Kodo and relayed his intention of merging both businesses through a political marriage between the Chairman’s daughter and himself.”

“But, isn’t our Chairman’s daughter still in school?” Saito asked, a little confused. He had never met her before, but had overheard some colleagues talking about her studying overseas at a prestigious university.

“Coincidentally, she has just graduated last month, and will be coming home next week,” Hijikata explained, “but Chairman Kodo has no intention of marrying her into Kazama Group, because it would mean the demise of Yukimura Corporation. He intends to preserve both the corporation’s good name and business, and in order to do so… He’ll need your assistance, Saito.”

“I’ll do my very best. Please direct me as to how I can help,” Saito replied resolutely, straightening up in anticipation of Hijikata delivering the main point of their discussion. He was never afraid of working longer hours or increasing his workload if he could help make Yukimura Corporation that had felt like a second home to him more successful.

“Thank you, Saito. I know you’re always dependable at work, but this time it involves your personal matter too,” Hijikata paused, looked at him intently, and spelled out the words slowly, “Chairman Kodo meant for you to marry his daughter.”

“What? What do you mean?” Saito blurted. This was not what he had expected at all. He was always calm and composed, but at this moment, shock and disbelief overtook him.

“Chairman’s daughter, Chizuru-san, has just graduated and has zero business experience. So, you’re chosen as his son-in-law to assist her in succeeding Yukimura Corporation,” Hijikata explained succinctly, watching Saito’s incredulous expression.

“But, why me? Won’t you be a much better choice, Hijikata-san?” Saito asked in confusion.

Hijikata snorted and folded his arms, “apparently, the Chairman thinks that I’m too old for his young and beautiful daughter.”

Saito was quiet for a while, before proceeding to ask more questions, “how about Souji? Or Heisuke? Sanosuke and Shinpachi are exceptional candidates too.”

“Well, according to our Chairman, Souji doesn’t even make the cut because he took too many sick leaves. Heisuke is deemed to be lacking in maturity and decisiveness compared to you,” Hijikata sighed, then closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, he continued, “apparently Shinpachi frequents the bars for happy hours too regularly, while Sanosuke is overly popular with female colleagues and clients alike. So the Chairman is not inclined to pick either of them.”

Saito opened and closed his mouth to say something in defense of his equally capable and dedicated colleagues, but there was no denying the truth in the Chairman’s assessment of them.

His overworked mind suddenly felt more muddled, and he could only stare blankly at the wall behind Hijikata’s chair.  
“Saito, our Chairman is of the opinion that you are the only one who fulfil his criterias for a son-in-law and company successor,” Hijikata’s voice pulled his attention back, “honestly, I fully agree with him. We’re all impressed by your upright character and very promising performance at work.”

Hijikata moved towards Saito and patted his shoulder empathetically, “look, no one has the right to force you to accept the Chairman’s arrangement, and you may think that it is a ridiculous idea, but all I can say is, it is not without merit.”

There was silence in the room as Saito gathered his scattered thoughts while Hijikata patiently waited for his reply.

“I’m sorry, Hijikata-san, but I have to respectfully decline,” Saito got up and bowed in apology.

“You’ve made a very quick decision,” Hijikata said, clearing his throat, “I was going to suggest that you go home to rest before giving it a thought.”

Saito shook his head, and looked at his right palm, “I can’t accept it because all along, there’s someone I’ve been waiting for.”

“Oh, who’s the lucky girl?” Hijikata asked, suddenly sounding very curious.

“Do you believe in fate, Hijikata-san?” Saito asked quietly, showing him the birthmark on his right palm in the form of a small outline of a sakura petal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 - Day 2: Under the Stars

It was the night of Yukimura Corporation’s Annual Dinner & Dance, held at the grand ballroom of a posh five-star hotel. The tables were packed with company staff and a slew of reporters. There would be a special press conference tonight to announce the upcoming engagement of Chairman Kodo’s daughter and the naming of the company’s successors.

Saito gulped his champagne down as another colleague whom he barely knew toasted him. His glass had been clinking all night long, everyone seemed to keep wanting to toast him over and over.

“Oi, Saito, be careful that you don’t get too drunk for the press conference,” Hijikata reminded him.

Before Saito could reply, Souji pushed himself in between them and laughed, “don’t be a spoilsport just because you can’t drink even a drop, Hijikata-san! Hajime-kun might need liquid courage since he’s going to be engaged to someone he hadn’t even met yet.”

“Hah! You sound jealous to me, Souji. Should have come up with a better excuse than just faking illness everytime you don’t feel like going to the office, shouldn’t you? You could have been the chosen one, you know,” Hijikata teased.

“Hahaha, I work better from the comfort of my own home, away from some annoying people,” Souji’s eyes glinted mischievously looking at the table filled with Itou and his cronies.

“Nah, I think Souji’s too playful to make the cut,” Shinpachi chimed in. “So, a toast to you, Saito! You’re really lucky to be chosen. But how dare that senile baldy judged me for frequenting bars! Am I not free to do as I wish during my personal time? Good luck having an interfering father-in-law from Hell!” He clinked his glass against Saito’s a bit too roughly.

“Ssshhh! Don’t talk so loud! What if the senile baldy heard you and cut our department’s budget? Or our bonus?” Heisuke chirped, sounding a little too cheerful.

“Cut it out all of you!” Hijikata scolded, suppressing a smile, “where’s Harada? His besties here might need babysitting soon.”

Souji laughed and pointed in the direction of Harada standing tall amidst a sea of adoring females waiting for their turn to take selfies with him.

Saito got up from the table and excused himself, very much in need to be alone with his thoughts before the start of the press conference.

He walked into the empty balcony, thinking about his decision to get engaged; more accurately, to get a fake engagement.

After his talk with Hijikata that day, he had met with Chairman Kodo, and very respectfully rejected the latter’s extremely generous arrangement. But to his surprise, the Chairman showed him his latest unfavorable medical report to convince him, and refused to accept no for an answer. After a lengthy and emotional discussion, they agreed to settle for a fake engagement, in which Saito would assist his daughter only until she was ready to take the rein. Though the Chairman stated that he wished real love would blossom between Saito and his daughter.

Saito traced the birthmark on his palm. Ever since he was younger, he often had vivid recurring dreams of himself with long hair, wearing a black kimono and carrying a set of samurai swords, bidding goodbye to a girl under a sakura tree. He could not see the girl’s face clearly, but she was reaching out to him, and on her hand was a sakura petal mark that matched his own. At that time his mother had joked that she might be his lover from his past life, and he had laughed it off. But the dream persisted even as he grew older, and so he subconsciously began to believe in that notion too.

The sound of footsteps pulled him away from his thoughts. Saito looked up to find the most beautiful girl he had ever met. She was wearing a pink cocktail dress, her long, black hair was fluttering gently in the breeze, and when she flashed him a flustered smile, he could not help but blush a little.

He had met plenty of girls throughout the years, and had his fair share of admirers, but none had attracted him that way. This girl was different, she felt… Familiar. Like he had met her before, but where, he wondered.

“Umm… Can I help you?” The girl asked hesitantly, and Saito realized that he had been staring at her.

“Ah, please pardon me,” he smiled and gave her a slight bow.

She shook her head, and turned her gaze towards the starry sky, “there’s a lot of stars tonight.”

“Yes,” Saito replied, wondering why the ambience seemed to have changed for the better along with her presence.

After that they went to stand at opposing sides of the balcony in comfortable silence, only smiling politely everytime their eyes met.

Saito was quick to realise that they had actually been stealing glances at each other, so he closed his eyes, and forced his mind to clear up.

But even with his eyes closed, he continued to see her in his mind, and a thought bubbled up - what if she had the sakura petal mark?

No. Stop. The press conference would begin soon, and it did not matter that it was only going to be a fake engagement because he would still carry out his duties faithfully.

“There you are, Chizuru!”

Saito’s eyes flew open upon hearing the name.

“I’ve been looking all over for you, so here you are, already together with Saito!” Chairman Kodo chuckled with satisfaction.

“No, father… I didn’t know that he’s the one,” she muttered, looking down in embarrassment.

Saito walked towards them, very much aware of the stirring in his heart upon knowing that this girl was in fact his betrothed.

“Nice to meet you, Yukimura-san. Your father has been very kind to me,” he said with a bow, and held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you too, Saito-san. Thank you for agreeing to our selfish arrangement,” she bowed apologetically before extending her hand to shake his.

To his disappointment, Saito saw no mark at all on her hand. He chided himself inwardly for getting his hopes up for no reason.

“The press conference is starting soon, so I’ll go first, and you two can come after readying yourselves,” the Chairman happily linked their hands together before leaving them.

“I’m sorry,” Chizuru quickly pulled her hand away from Saito’s after her father left. Her sudden and awkward movement caused the bracelet on her wrist to be undone and dropped on the floor.

“Oops! Thank you, Saito-san,” she smiled as he immediately bent down to pick it up.

He was about to give it back to her when he saw the unmistakable shape of sakura petal on her now exposed wrist.

“Ah, I see,” he nodded in understanding, then looking at the stars reflected in her eyes, he smiled a little brighter and said, “please allow me to help you put it on.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue - Day 3: Memories/ Birthday

“On behalf of everyone in Yukimura Corporation, I sincerely thank you for giving us this award. This is truly a great honor to us, and…”

Chizuru smiled fondly at the television showing the live telecast of an award presentation. She glowed with pride and admiration watching her husband delivering his acceptance speech on the stage. He looked so smart and handsome in his tailored three piece suit, that she could not help but fall in love with him all over again just like on the night when they first met.

Three years had gone by since her father announced his retirement and handed over the company rein to both of them. A lot of things had happened since then.

For one, the influential Kazama Group, specifically its heir, Kazama Chikage, had viewed her engagement and subsequent marriage to Saito as a personal slight, and launched hostile maneuvers towards their company in the middle of an increasingly challenging business climate.

Then there was the internal strife with Itou and his cronies who made use of the change in company management to further their own agenda. Malicious rumors were spread, and multiple traps set up to discredit Saito and justify Chizuru’s incompetence in leading the company.

Additionally, it was also around this time that former Chairman Kodo’s health deteriorated and he had to seek treatment overseas for an extended time. They lost the main shareholders’ support after that, and Itou had very nearly succeeded in his uprising.

Looking back, it had been a tough three years, and Chizuru was really grateful to have Saito by her side. Not only had he worked tirelessly to safeguard the company, he was also a constant source of support and comfort to her.

It had not been an easy journey to get to where they were now, she reminisced. But these days, life was a lot more peaceful and smooth-sailing. The company was expanding well in the right direction, staff morale was at an all time high, and the shareholders were satisfied with the rising share price. Her father’s health condition had improved too, and Saito and her were going to…

“Ah!” Chizuru felt a sharp pain and dropped the glass of water she had been holding.

Hearing the loud smashing noise, Heisuke who was busy in the next room with the other guys came barrelling in, “what happened, Chizuru?”

His eyes went wide upon seeing her clutching her stomach in pain, “Oh my God! Somebody call the ambulance! Call Saito!”

—

After the awards ceremony was concluded, Saito had insisted to go home straight instead of returning to office. He had noticed Chizuru acting a little weird since yesterday, but she had maintained that everything was fine.

“Hijikata-san, do you mind driving a little faster, please?” Saito requested. He took out his phone and frowned, “mine’s run out of battery, may I borrow yours?”

“Relax, Saito. We’re reaching your house soon,” Hijikata smiled, hiding the fact that his role for the day was to stall Saito until the agreed time.

“Alright, but I can’t shake off this odd feeling I’ve had all day long,” Saito said, “anyway, thank you for offering to drive me home, Hijikata-san.”

“It’s fine. You had a few customary glasses at the ceremony earlier, so it’s safer that you don’t drive. And it’s my job to assist you, boss,” Hijikata teased to lighten the mood.

“Please, don’t call me that, Hijikata-san,” Saito’s face colored and he continued sincerely, “I’ve always regarded you as my mentor, and it will not change no matter what position I hold in office.”

“You’re making me blush, Saito! But, thank you,” Hijikata laughed.

—

Saito opened the door to his home and was surprised to be greeted by the empty, half-decorated living room. Colorful streamers and balloons were strewn across the floor, while a banner with the words ‘Happy Birthday, Saito!’ was half-hanging on the wall, looking like it had been ripped down. The television was left on, and there was broken glass on the floor.

“What happened… Where is everybody?” Hijikata muttered in confusion. The scene looked very far from the surprise party that they had all been planning for.

“Call the police!” Saito exclaimed, ashen-faced, “you remember the recent kidnapping attempt on one of our business partners, don’t you, Hijikata-san?”

“Wait, wait! It can’t be a kidnapping. All our friends were supposed to be here. Let me try calling them first,” Hijikata said, trying to calm Saito down.

Hijikata took out his phone, and as if on cue, it began to vibrate and he quickly answered. “Where are all of you? No, I didn’t check my phone, I was busy and then I was driving! Saito’s phone ran out of battery. What’s going on? She what? We’re coming now!”

—

Saito walked into the hospital room and sat down on the chair by Chizuru’s bed. He reached for her hand and clasped it tightly, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there with you, Chizuru. It must have been tough on you. How are you feeling now?”

Chizuru lightly squeezed her husband’s hand to assure him, she looked tired but radiated happiness. “It’s alright. It was unexpected, but we’re fine. And who said you weren’t with me?” She moved her hand so that his palm was on her wrist, and her sakura petal mark fit into his like matching puzzle pieces, “see, we’re always connected.”

A contented smile spread across Saito’s face, and he kissed his wife’s forehead lovingly, “you really scared me. My mind went blank when I couldn’t find you and saw the state of our house.”

“I’m sorry, you must be really worried. I wanted to surprise you with a proper celebration. You’ve been very busy the past years that you’ve forgotten your own birthday,” Chizuru explained, “and this year, I can give you a very special birthday present!”

Saito marvelled at the sleeping baby nestled in the crook of his arm. His little girl had come into the world a few days ahead of schedule to share his birthday. It felt so surreal, there was this tiny new human who shared both his and Chizuru’s features. She was small and light, but he felt like he was holding the whole world in his arms. He stared long and hard at their baby, then turned to look at Chizuru as if to ask her if this was only just a dream.

She giggled in response to the funny expression on his face and pulled him in for a kiss, “happy birthday, papa!”


End file.
